Wounds Of Old
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had tried her best to put it behind her but the past resurfaces whether we want it to or not. What Amanda wanted to know was how it was found out... and why it was being used against her. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**January 17th 2005…**_

 _14 year old Amanda walked into the Girls locker room of the gym and changed into her gym uniform… she was keeping to herself and making sure the rest of her things were in her locker as she tied her long light brown curls back into a ponytail._

 _She hadn't really been herself lately but she wasn't the only one… Heather had walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform as well._

" _Hey, Heather." Amanda greeted as she usually did, being friendly to the 16 year old._

 _But Heather either didn't hear her or wasn't paying attention because she kept on muttering to herself._

 _'I really hope she's doing okay.' Amanda thought as she turned to exit the locker room._

" _Perfect little girl with the perfect life! No damage, you walk away completely unscathed from everything!" Heather spoke up, Amanda turning to her in confusion._

" _Did I upset you in some way? If I did, I'm sorry." Amanda replied as Heather stood up and walked to her._

" _Why couldn't it have been you who got killed?! Sachael should have survived and grieving your worthless ass!" Heather responded._

" _I'd advise you to watch your mouth when you talk about my sister, Heather! I don't know what's going on in your life right now but it would help you to explain it calmly rather than lashing out and disrespecting Sachael!" Amanda replied, trying to bite back her anger at the same time Immy and Val walked in._

" _Hey, whatever's going on here, there's a time and a place for it!" Val responded as she and Immy pulled Amanda a few feet away from Heather._

" _Yeah, listen to them and walk away, just like you walked away from your so called sister's death unscathed!" Heather taunted._

" _That does it, you classless bitch!" Amanda yelled before she tackled Heather into the gym lockers and repeatedly hitting her, Heather fighting back as Immy went to go get help and Val tried to pull the fighting girls apart._

 _The fight spilled out into the hallway and eventually out of the building and into the snow before Val, Liara, Wayne and Ty managed to pull them apart… and Heather pulled herself away from Wayne and Ty, her nose and mouth bleeding and teeth missing._

" _Mandy, calm the hell down!" Ty responded after he and Wayne walked over, Ty putting his jacket on her to keep her warm and Liara holding a washcloth to Amanda's bleeding right hand._

" _I'm gonna go get her things." Val replied before she left, quickly returning with Amanda's things._

" _What the hell happened?!" Wayne asked._

" _Heather was running her mouth about Sachael and it pissed Mandy off. Personally, I think Heather had it coming, she didn't even know Sachael." Val explained as Immy returned with Andre, George and a security guard._

" _She went that way." Wayne explained, pointing towards the building that had the classes for Juniors and the guard nodded and left as George, Immy and Andre turned to Amanda._

" _Mandy, you okay?" George asked, Amanda nodding even though they all knew that the nod was a lie._

 _Amanda was in the nurse's office, getting fixed up as best as the school nurse could._

 _Afterwards, Andre was holding Amanda as she cried into his right shoulder._

" _Shh, it's okay. It's been a horrible day, we all have them. She had no right acting that way to you." Andre whispered, brushing Amanda's tears away._

 _Amanda hoped that she would never have to cross paths with Heather again…_

 **Present time** _ **, January 27th 2016, NXT Taping set to air March 23rd 2016…**_

Amanda had won against Alexa, whose mouth and nose were bleeding and Amanda cradling her right hand to herself as Dr. Amann checked on Alexa.

The punch didn't hurt as much as Alexa calling her _"A worthless example of human life!"_ did... and Alexa was angry about being punched as she stood up and Finn was checking on Amanda's hand, carefully moving her fingers.

Amanda cringed as Finn touched her index and middle fingers, Finn knowing that they were badly injured as he had dealt with the same injury in the first year of his career.

"You broke those fingers, Darlin'." Finn responded once they were in the backstage area and Amanda had an ice pack on her hand and fingers.

"Was worth it to shut her mouth." Amanda replied as Hunter reached them, lowered the ice pack and cringed at how fast Amanda's injured fingers had bruised.

He had seen and endured worse injuries but seeing Amanda go through it hurt him.

"You're a wrestler, Mandy, not a boxer. Punches aren't meant to be used as in ring offense in our sport." Hunter replied, Amanda about to speak but Hunter gently stopped her. "Let me deal with Alexa for going off script and with creative for writing the punch into the script." He responded before he pulled Amanda into a hug and kissed her on her forehead before they let go and he left.

Finn guided Amanda to their locker room and helped her clip her shoulder length hair up and pull her kickpads, ring boots, socks and kneepads off before helping her stand up and untying her ring outfit as it was tied in the back.

He knew that Amanda was more than angry and hurting more than physically.

"What Alexa said reminded you of how that classmate treated you not too long after you lost your friend…" Finn responded after Amanda turned back to him.

"The difference is that Alexa's a cruel little bitch and Heather, from what I learned a few months after the fight, was mentally disturbed. She didn't always used to be like that, I have some memories of her being nice… her parents were the cruel ones and for parents to treat their child like that is..." Amanda replied, Finn cradling her face in his hands and brushing her tears away.

"It's one of the reasons you doubt how you would be as a parent. I know you'd never let a kid go, never not treat it well… some people just never bother to try and listen." Finn said as he lightly rubbed her back, remembering Alexa's remarks from last week towards Amanda.

"Hopefully one day, Alexa will listen instead of running her mouth." Amanda responded before she went to go get cleaned off.

It was after getting cleaned off, taking her makeup off, washing her face and getting dressed that Amanda let her hair back down and Finn took her to the ER.

Her fingers were broken and had to be splinted together.

And it made her think back.


End file.
